There are a variety of conditions that can affect a female's health and well-being. Certain conditions increase in severity and/or occurrence during one or more phases of a female's menstrual cycle. While the exacerbation of certain medical conditions during specific phases of the menstrual cycle has been recognized (commonly referred to as conditions that have catamenial variations), the mechanism underlying the association between exacerbation of medical conditions and certain menstrual phases is poorly understood.
Treatment options directed to treating these types of conditions have thus far failed to be wholly satisfactory. For example, since the causes are poorly understood, such options are typically merely palliative, i.e., are designed for the relief of symptoms of the condition rather than being directed at the cause.
As such, there continues to be an interest in the development of new protocol options for treating conditions that increase in severity and/or occurrence during one or more phases of a female's menstrual cycle.